It's All Back and Green
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: Shelby convinces Riley to tell Chase how he really feels about the black ranger. Chase gets advice from his cousin about how to tell Riley how he feels. {Chiley One-Shot}


**Author Note: My First Chiley fic! I have this posted on ArchiveOfOurOwn under the penname of RecklessCommander for anyone that has seen it over there. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this! I have this headcannon where I believe that Chase and Xander are cousin and no one will tell me otherwise.**

* * *

"You should just tell him the truth." Shelby Watkins states, crossing her arms as she turns to look at the green ranger ranger. "It's not like he's going to laugh at you or anything. He may feel the same."

Riley Griffin turns to look at his best friend, giving her a look as if she was crazy. "What if he doesn't?" He asked. "Then I'll just be making a fool of myself and he'll never want to talk to me again."

"Oh my god, you're hopeless, Griffin." She sighs, rolling her eyes. "Have you even seen the way that Chase looks at you?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, raising a brow at her.

The pink ranger lets out another sigh. "He stares at you the same way that you stare at him. You know with that 'hopelessly in love' face."

"I do not look at him like that!" Riley defended, poorly as his cheeks started to turn red.

Shelby laughed. "You are so ridiculous." She shook her head. "Look, Ri, I know you're nervous about this and all, but you're going to have to man up and tell the guy how you really feel." The green ranger was about to say something, when she held a hand up. "Don't give me that 'what if he doesn't feel the same way' crap, because I know for a fact that he does."

"How do you know that?" Riley asked.

"Believe it or not, I pay attention to things more than you do." She answers. "But Tyler told me."

Riley's brow rose at this. "How would Tyler know that?"

"Because Chase told him." She said. "He was asking Tyler for some advice. Now, you're going to tell him or I'm going to tell him for you." She gave him the serious look that she could muster.

Sighing, he nodded, knowing there was no other way he was going to get around this. "Fine."

**XXXXX**

Chase walked into the small music store that was located in the middle of town, it wasn't that far from the museum and it was where Chase spent most of his break time. When he entered the store, he was greeted with a smile from a hall brown haired man.

"Chase!" The man said with a strong Australian accent. "How's my favorite cousin?"

Chase laughed. "Hey X. I'm good." He greeted.

Xander Bly, manager of the Rock Porium and Chase's older cousin, nodded. "Glad to hear it. What can I do for you?"

"What? I can't come by and see my favorite cousin?" He asked, with a mock look of hurt.

Laughing, the Australian shook his head. "Didn't mean that."

"I know." The black ranger laughed. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

Raising a brow, Xander nodded. "Of course. What's up?"

Chase took a deep breath before he spoke. "There's this person that I like, but I don't know how to tell them." He answered.

"Would this person happen to be that brunet you're always talking to at work?" The former green ranger asked, giving his cousin a pointed look.

"Pft ... No." He lied, giving him a 'you are crazy look', but was given a 'you can't lie to me' look. "Fine. It is."

"Just tell him how you feel." Xander told him. "You've got the ole family charm."

"You think it'll work?" He questioned.

"Of course I do. Now go and get your man." Xander grinned, before shoving his cousin the direction of the door. "How me how it went you get home."

Chuckling, Chase nodded as he walked out of the store. "Thanks X!"

**XXXXX**

Riley was sitting on the couch in the ranger base, watching TV when he heard someone coming in down the slide. He turned his head to look to see who entered and saw the black ranger walking toward him. "Hey Chase." He greeted.

Smiling, Chase nodded. "Hey Ri." He greeted back. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about something too." He said.

"You want to go first?"

"Do you?"

"Why don't we both go at the same time?" Chase asked, trying to make this as easy as possible.

"Okay." Riley agreed.

They both took a deep breath before saying "I like you!" Hearing what they both said, they went silent and stared at each other for a moment.

"You like me?" Riley asked.

Chase nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's what I said and apparently you do too."

A smile crossed Riley's face as he grabbed the back of Chase's neck and brought his lips to his. "This was easier than I thought it would be." He chuckled.

Chuckling, Chase kissed the green ranger. "Your telling me."

**XXXXX**

Later that night after spending the rest of the afternoon with Riley, Chase opened the door of the house he shared with his cousin. Hanging his jacket on the coat hanger and walking further into the house, he found Xander standing in the kitchen fixing dinner.

"Well?" Xander asked.

"It went surprisingly well." He answered.

Grinning, the older man laughed. "I told you it would." He said. "Now, you hungry?"

"Wait, you cooked?" Chase asked, faking a disgusted look.

"Shut up, my cooking isn't that bad, mate." Xander told him, giving him a look.

Chase laughed before sitting at the bar. "Whatever you say."


End file.
